disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine
"Revenge Is Gonna Be Mine" is a song performed by Captain Hook's in ABC's Once Upon a Time musical episode, "The Song in Your Heart". Story Prince Charming attempts to bribe Captain Hook into taking him and Snow White to the Evil Queen via the Jolly Roger, but Hook starts singing and turns down the offer of valuables. Hook sings about his joy of being a pirate, and that he seeks a "crocodile" who ruined his life and took his hand. Charming is more than ready to leave, but Snow wishes to hear more. Hook continues on, singing about how the Dark One will feel the fire of his wrath. Upon hearing that Hook is after Rumplstiltskin, Snow offers Hook the chance to enact his revenge in exchange for safe passage to the Evil Queen. Hook agrees, finishing his number on a high note, elated at the idea of finally bringing an end to his vendetta. Lyrics Captain Hook: My dear prince and princess Your offer is meaningless Don’t give a damn ‘bout your rank The gold in your sack, well It isn’t worth jack I should make you fools go walk the plank Your riches would fill other pirates with glee But none of those pirates are me! Pirates: They’re not he! Captain Hook: Singing yo-ho keep your jewels divine Captain Hook & Pirates: Yo-ho Captain Hook: And your manners refined ‘Cause even more precious than rum in a stein Is revenge, revenge, revenge And it’s gonna be mine Captain Hook & Pirates: Revenge, revenge, revenge Captain Hook: Is gonna be mine Snow White: Revenge? On whom? Captain Hook: Wait for the second verse, love I’ve savaged and pillaged and pilfered each village My conquests I’m justly proud of Pirates: He's proud of Captain Hook: Each town that I plunder I leave torn asunder A pirate’s life is one to love Pirates: One to Love Captain Hook: And yet my heart’s hardened as hard a rock Won’t rest till I’ve skinned me a croc Pirates: Gonna skin him a croc! Captain Hook: Singing yo-ho, you can beg, plead and whine But Captain Hook & Pirates: Yo-ho Captain Hook: You are wasting your time That croc in my hand Wanna tear out his spine Revenge, revenge, revenge Is gonna be mine Captain Hook & Pirates: Revenge, revenge, revenge Captain Hook: Is gonna be mine Prince Charming: Let's go. Snow White: Wait, you want revenge on a crocodile? For taking your hand? Captain Hook: Afraid he did more than that Captain Hook: Once I sailed toward a horizon Pirates: Horizon Captain Hook: Where I might find happiness waiting ''Until that croc Captain Hook & Pirates: Destroyed my life Captain Hook: And filled me with hate unabating Some say Captain Hook & Pirates: Let it go! Captain Hook: But I say Captain Hook & Pirates: Hell no! Captain Hook: I'm finally on the right path Soon the Dark One will feel Pirates: He will feel! Captain Hook: The fire of this pirate's wrath Pirates: Feel the fire of his! Feel the fire of his! Snow White: Wait. Did you say the Dark One? Prince Charming: I think I know why you can't find him. We have him. In our dungeon. Captain Hook: Bloody hell. Snow White: Captain, if you give us safe passage to the Queen's castle, you've got yourself a crocodile. Captain Hook: Aye, love. You got a deal. Have one last drink, mates! Then we've got a date with destiny! Captain Hook & Pirates: Sing a yo ho Captain Hook: I'll slaughter the swine Captain Hook & Pirates: Yo ho! Must be fate's design Captain Hook: At last our tales will again intertwine Revenge, revenge, revenge Is gonna be mine Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be (Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be) Oh it's gonna be mine (Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be) Oh it's gonna be, oh it's gonna be (Revenge, revenge, revenge, it's gonna be) Oh it's gonna be mine (Revenge is gonna be) Gallery Once Upon a Time - 6x20 - The Song in Your Heart - Photography - Hook Singing.jpg|"Revenge, revenge, revenge is gonna be mine!" Trivia *In overview, it's rather strange that the Charmings asked Hook to take them to the Evil Queen; though it's possible Regina has a barrier to keep them out of her territory, leaving a voyage by sea the only way. *When Hook refers to his destiny, Snow can be seen clutching her pregnant stomach. (Unknown to them, Hook's destiny was to marry that unborn child in 30 years.) *Going by the song, Hook apparently didn't know where Rumpelstiltskin was at this point. *When this was being filmed, Colin O'Donoghue (Hook) fractured his foot when the chair fell over. However, he kept performing despite the pain. *Notably, the camera rocks back and forth like a boat at sea once Hook steps onto the table. Category:Villain songs Category:Once Upon a Time songs Category:Songs that break the fourth wall Category:Group songs Category:Non-Disney songs Category:Songs